I never knew
by AnimeAru
Summary: This is an au fic for the pairing feferiXjade. This takes place in a universe where the game did not happen. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I never knew

Authors note: i do not own homestuck, all characters belong to andrew hussie.

chapter 1

Its summertime, the hot sum beating down on my back through the treetops. Im Jade Harley, 17 year old adventurer. I live on this island by myself, and today ive decided to go to a place ive never been to on the island. Until today, i didnt even know it existed, but i found a map to it in my grandpas pocket, and decided i had to see whats here. I know that grandpa had that map for some reason. And thats how i wound up here, far away from my home in the middle of a blistering hot jungle. Finally, i see an opening ahead between two trees, It cant be too far. As i draw closer i begin to hear the sound of rushing water getting louder and louder. Could this be where grandpa went? I push past those two trees, and what i see before me is so beautiful i freeze. A waterfall, cascading into a small pond. I feel something telling me to get closer, perhaps its the deadly attraction nature sometimes has, perhaps not, but i want to see it. I want to feel it. I want to stand in the clear water and let it pour over me, washing over my sun burns and cooling me down. So i do. I walk closer, and as i turn around a boulder, i see something i hadnt before. Long, silky black hair flowing over the dark, bare shoulders of a young girl kneeling beneath the waterfall. she seems to be about my age, and she appears not to have noticed me. She is singing softly, and its the most beautiful sound i have ever heard.

"Years before, her highness fair

She reigns over all

I was but her heir,

But she feared id bring her fall.

She took my legs, gave me a tail

Bound me forever in these scales

Hurled across the universe

Can noone save me from this curse?"

The sorroful tune ended, leaving tears in my eyes. She froze, and turned with a gasp. Her eyes widen, and she quickly slips beneath the water. Its then that i see she was not kneeling, she had a long pink tail and fins. I had never known there were mermaids on this island.


	2. Chapter 2

I never knew

Chapter 2

"A mermaid?!" I gasped. Perhaps it was my adventurous spirit, but i was no longer to resist the urge to throw myself into the pond. I swam beneath the water, looking for any sign of her. I saw a a flash of pink, and i decided to follow it. I swam after it, under the waterfall, and i found myself in a cave. At the edge of the cave was the girl. "Hello?" I called "you dont have to be afraid, i just want to know who you are" i said nervously. Now i could see her face, and i was tongue tied. She was even more beautiful than i had thought. She had large pink eyes and dark skin, her lips were full. Now that i could see her, i felt slightly intimidated to approach her. "My names Jade Harley" She took a breath and looked at me for a moment. Then she spoke. "Im Feferi... Feferi Piexes..." She said. Suddenly, i had the urge to ask her something. "why did you run?" She swam closer to me, seeming self-assured. "Because im a terrible creature. I )(orrible monster." She said. "No, youre not" i said, closing the distance and standing directly before her. "Youre beautiful" i said. "Youre not afraid?" She asked. "No" i said. She looked at me with a gleam of happiness in her eyes. "I heard your song.. I was wondering what it meant" i said. "Would you like to hear the story?" She asked. I nodded. And so she began to tell me of a time years ago where she lived someplace called "alternia". She was a princess, destined to rule over everyone someday but the empress didnt want to give up the throne, so she turned her into a mermaid and sent her far away. to this very jungle, where she swam to this cave, and found safety in hiding here. "So if you were turned into a mermaid, there must be some way to break the spell!" I said, smiling. "Yes, t)(ere is. But i fear it may be too difficult for me..." She said sadly. "Then ill help you! Whatever it takes!" I smile. "I dont see )(ow you can." She said "for this spell to break, i )(ave to be kissed by my true love. And the only one w)(o ever loved me was a genocidal maniac." She sighed. "Sounds like a real downer" i said, slightly blushing. 'Get a hold of yourself, harley! You cant be her true love! What are you even thinking?!' ")(e was a lonely guy, i was all )(e had. But i didnt even want to be )(is friend."


End file.
